Merlin's Lost Loved Ones
by Afro-Ryn96
Summary: Set During 5X11. When Merlin finds Mordred and Kara in the Woods the knights and the king learn how much he has suffered for the kingdom. The Story is better than the Summary. This is my first fanfiction. Rated T to be safe. Magic Reveal.


Merdred Friendship 5X11

_Use your magic_ Kara begged from her hiding place behind the rock as Mordred stood with his sword drawn facing his friends.

"No they're my friends." He told her before turning to the knights. "Please Gwaine, Leon. Arthur I'll take her and leave Camelot. I Promise" He kept repeating. Just as Percival was about to knock Mordred out Merlin walked through the trees.

_Use your magic, kill them._ Kara kept chanting to him.

"Mordred," Merlin began. "Think about what you're doing and what this could mean." He said stand, despite the protests of the knights, in front of Mordred and his sword.

"You claim to be all high and mighty Merlin, but you're not. You cannot possibly know what Kara and I are going through. I asked you if you would sacrifice the girl you loved for the kingdom and you didn't answer. You didn't answer when I asked if you would allow the girl you loved to be killed by one of your friends and still remain loyal to them. You don't know about true loss Merlin." Mordred told them all moving in front of Kara to protect her from the biggest threat there, Emrys.

"I have sacrificed more for this kingdom than anyone I know Mordred," Merlin stated never taking his eyes off the pair. "Do you know why I stopped you from breaking her out of the dungeons? Well do you? I did it because I didn't want you to lose Kara and if she stayed in the dungeons there was a better chance to convince Arthur not to kill her. As for never experiencing true loss, well you have no clue. I had to stand there and watch as my childhood friend died right in front of me after taking an arrow to the chest that was meant for Arthur. Then I couldn't grieve properly as he was accused of sorcery. I had to exchange my life for Arthurs after he was bitten by the Questing Beast then do everything I could as Nimueh took my mother's life instead of mine. I had to race to get to isle of the blessed before Gaius as he was going to trade his life for my mothers and finally kill Nimueh to save Gaius. And I know that's not technically a loss but it was one of the hardest and scariest things I have ever had to do. I had to watch as the only friend who knew who I truly was walked through the veil to protect my life as I was about to walk through to protect Arthur's. I then had to why he was back as a shade as Morgana had complete control over Lancelot when he tried to take Gwen away from Arthur, which I suspect was done by an enchant. I had to watch as Gwen was banished and I had to give Lancelot a funeral that no one else attended after Morgana ordered he kill himself. I had to hold my dying father in my arms as he took his last breath without letting Arthur, who was the only one there at the time, know he was my father or I could be executed. I then couldn't grieve for my father as I was told 'no man was worth my tears' again by Arthur. Finally I had to watch as F…Freya was stabbed in the form of a Bastet which she only became as she killed a sorcerer in self-defence and the mother of the sorcerer placed a curse on her. I had to get her out of Camelot while she lay dying in my arms so I could take her to a place that felt like home so I could make sure she wasn't scared. I had to place her in the boat and light the pyre after she had taken her last breath. So don't you dare say I don't understand loss and sacrifice."

Merlin now had tears running down his face and all the knights had dropped their swords looking at him. Then Kara stood up with tear marks on her face as she realised who this was.

"Emrys, I am sorry I was told by Morgana you had joined her. I am loyal to only you and Mordred and I would never have attacked Camelot had I known you were loyal to her king. I understand what I have done now and will face whatever punishment I am given." She then walked over to Arthur and knelt in front of him with her head bowed.

Merlin wiped his tears as the beating of large wings was heard overhead. The Great Dragon swooped down and landed in behind Merlin. All the knights including Mordred drew their swords ready to battle the creature. Merlin merely turned to face the dragon.

"What do you want now? And am I going to like it?" Merlin asked the creature who tipped his head back and began laughing. The knights looked at each other confused except Mordred who had a look of realisation on his face.

"I just thought I'd warn you again Young Warlock, that the druid boy cannot be trusted and if you allow him to live he will undo all your hard work uniting the lands of Albion. I should also stress that the sorceress would be better off dead as she will continually try to usurp the throne of Camelot for the witch." The beast finished with a smile at the king and his knights.

"I knew I wasn't going to like it. Kilgharrah leave."

"I cannot Young Warlock as the time of Albion approaches. It is time to reveal your true self as Emrys and help to return magic to the five kingdoms." The dragon finished still smiling as Mordred stepped forward.

"Who are you to pass judgement on me? What could I have possibly done that has angered you so, Great Dragon?" Mordred asked his eyes darting between Kilgharrah and Merlin.

"It is not what you have done young sorcerer but what you will do. I must leave now as I am trying to find a way to get Aithusa to join our side for the battle that must ensue in the near future. I must change his destiny before it is too late."

"You hypocritical, good for nothing, overgrown reptile. You have spent the last seven years telling Morgana must be killed and Mordred cannot be trust to bring about the time of Albion. And now you are saying destiny can be changed but only you have the ability to do this." At his nod Merlin flew into a rage. "Sílami mých otců přede mnou jsem použít dračí jazyk, aby vám poslal pryč z tohoto lesa. (Czech - by the powers of my fathers before me I use the dragon tongue to send you away from this forest)" he screamed at the dragon who looked like he was getting angry.

"How dare you?" The Great Dragon roared and the knights and Kara took several steps back as the dragon reared itself up before throwing his weight to the ground in front of Merlin who just glared at the creature. "I have done nothing nut help you since you first arrived in Camelot and this is how you repay me. First you insult me and then you use your powers of a dragon lord to send me away."

The dragon then raised its head and breathed fire over the group. Merlin raised his hands and shouted one word, "Scildan" as a translucent blue shield encased the group. The fire hit the shield and the dragon stopped.

"Jít a rychle jsem tvůj pán příkaz ji. ( Czech - go and quickly for I your master command it)" Merlin shouted and the dragon turned and left.

"Mordred," Merlin began. "I truly am sorry for the way I treated you" He finished.

"What did the dragon mean when he said that it was not what i had done but what I will do that I am being punished for?" Mordred asked.

"It is your destiny to kill Arthur." Merlin answered looking at the sorcerer who in turn looked at Arthur who had drawn his sword.

„Do you honestly believe he will turn on me?" Arthur aske his manservant in shock.

„I believe if you kill Kara he will consider it sire. I mean if Mordred killed Gwen would you want to take revenge?" Merlin asked and recieved a nod.

„Merlin why did the dragon call you Young Warlock, and why did Kara call you Emrys?" Gwaine asked smirking as the manservant looked away.

„Why did the dragon listen to you, why did Kara give her alligance to youand not Arthur, and why didn't you tell us about everyone you had lost? It cant have been easy to dea with all that on your own."

So Merlin told everyone about the life of Emrys. He told them everything good and bad he had done to protect Camelots citizens and King. When he was finished Arthur announced they were going back to Camelot. Everyone except Merlin, Mordred and Kara began to leave. When Arthur noticed this he turned to them.

„Are you coming or staying?" He asked as they all looked at each other.

It was Merlin that answered him. „We are not leaving without bing informed that we will not be executed" HE announced without looking at his King.

„Merlin as you have never used your magic for evil you will be permitted to return however the law must be kept in place for now as Morgana and her followers are likely to attack if i change it. Therefore i am placing you in charge of seeing to those citizens who currently have magic. This includes Mordred although you will still be a servant and Kara who I am willing to let work with the seamstresses. Kara you re to stay away from myself, the Queen and the kitchens until you have earned my trust. As you are loyal to Merlin though i will drop the charges you are faced with. If you use any magic in front of or against anyone until I change the law you will be executed. Does this seem fair?"

Both of them turned to Merlin who thought about it for a moment before nodding and the group returned to Camelot to announc that Kara had been under a spell placed by Morgana which had now been broken. Merlin who had finally been completely accepted by his friends had never been happier. They were all so much closer to creating Albion and Morgana didn't stand a chance.


End file.
